


Frigus Calori

by AraRBlack



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraRBlack/pseuds/AraRBlack
Summary: AU. A different death scene for Hannah and what could have been going on in her head while she did it. One-shot.





	Frigus Calori

The room around me was cold. It sent shivers down my spine every time a different piece of skin touched it. I stood up and turned it on. The sound was soothing and filled the room. The house hadn’t been this empty in a really long time; you could practically hear the quiet outside the room. It felt good. I felt brave. I opened it and picked it up. They seemed to fit on the palm of my hand perfectly. Around fifteen white ones. I needed more. I grabbed some others. They were yellow, blue, one was even pink. I couldn’t do them all at once, I decided to do it in groups of five. It took a little while but I’d never felt more certain about something before. I’d never been very courageous but when things are meant to be, they just are. It would kick in a couple of minutes so I turned around, walked towards it and sat there. Whereas the room was icy, the water was warm. It wasn’t completely filled yet so I let it run. The constant sound of the water streaming down and taking its righteous place around me was all that could be heard. The world was finally at peace, eased by the inevitability of the end, the reassurance of it, the calmness. I breathed in. I breathed out. The world around me got lighter, it seemed to have a taste. I could feel it inside of me more than outside. But it didn’t belong to me. Not anymore.


End file.
